


Resistance is Futile

by olimakiella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones, wolf characteristics!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olimakiella/pseuds/olimakiella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Big Bad Wolf is going through mating season and shooting off pheromones like crazy in the Ministry Administration Department. Who’s the hunted now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance is Futile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enchanted Jae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Enchanted+Jae).



> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Written for the first bottom!Draco fest of 2009. The theme was Fairy tales. I got 'Little Red Riding Hood. The full prompt was: ‘I'd like to see Draco as the werewolf, but a total bottom, because that would be a neat twist to an old tail tale! Have him be the one to say, 'My, what a (insert noun of choice here) you have', and Harry responding, 'The better to (insert verb of choice here) you with'. Doggie-style sex-No hardcore squicks, no violence or non-con or dub-con, no angst or character death. It needn't be fluff, but I don't want to feel like crying after reading it, either. Title is taken from The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy, so it’s not mine. Enjoy!

It had been thought many times that the final battle would have been fought at Hogwarts. The entire castle was made for war: situated on a hill, warded to high Merlin and laced with armoured suits throughout. Portraits, hung on every wall and corridor, could carry messages of the wounded, of breached strongholds. Creatures of the forbidden forest, and the forest itself, lined two sides of the castle and a great lake lined another. This meant that access on the ground could only come from one direction. From the sky... well, with the right wards, that was easily taken care of. Secret passageways could become shortcuts and exit routes for emergency evacuation. Deep alcoves could serve well as ambush points while tapestry covered rooms could serve as hiding places. The castle was, indeed, well equipped for any altercation – natural or man-made but the final battle did not happen there.   
  
No, it happened at Malfoy Manor.

Two weeks after Dumbledore’s death, Draco sat in the dark shaking. He was going to die. The Dark Lord had not been pleased to hear he hadn’t killed Dumbledore and when he had hissed his displeasure, he’d stated Draco was no longer needed. He’d been sent outside of the gathering to wait. Draco looked around. He couldn’t see much.

The moon was high. Draco looked up to see it. The full moon was in two days. Even if he hadn’t seen it, he would have known because Fenrir and his pack were becoming rabid again. They craved a kill closer to their upcoming transformation more than they did when the full moon had just passed. It must have been the anxiousness to be free of their human bodies, Draco thought, but then shook his head. He wanted to forget about werewolves altogether. The moon had just disappeared behind a cloud so the Manor’s gardens were dark. The shadows extended further in the darkness covering everything in sight. Draco continued to shake. He didn’t want to be here. Every time he closed his eyes he saw blue irises standing proud and unafraid of what was to come. An old man looked up at him with a hand held out to him offering safety. That hand had offered protection, reliable and honest. He’d wanted so badly to take that hand. The chance had been taken away from him though. Dumbledore was gone, the Dark Lord was angry and Draco was going to die.  
  
He pulled up his sleeve wincing at how badly his hands were shaking. He was terrified. As the sleeve was pulled over the mark on his left hand, the moon came out from behind the cloud illuminating his skin. Draco felt his stomach turn at the sight of it marring his once perfect ivory forearm.  
  
“I wish I’d never taken you.”  
  
There was a sudden inhale and Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard it. A shadow fell over him. It was tall and wide. Draco suddenly caught the scent of wet dog.  
  
“I love the smell of the moon at night, don’t you, Malfoy?” He heard the inhalation again. “It always carries a scent of fear. So close to the full moon, it always reminds people we’re here, you know? It strikes fear into their hearts that we exist, that we could do so many things to make them scream.”  
  
 _Merlin, no_ , Draco thought feeling the prickling of tears behind his eyes as his stomach dropped. Of all the animals the Dark Lord could have sent to do it, he sent the werewolves.  
  
Draco pushed down his sleeve. He stiffened when a hand grabbed his, stopping his progress.  
  
“No, little one,” he heard grumbled into his ear. Draco cringed. “You mustn’t cover things that are given to you.” Fenrir stepped around him, shoving the picture of the dark Mark right up to his face. “It’s bad manners.”   
  
Draco tried to pull away. He inhaled sharply when the Dark Mark was replaced by Fenrir’s angry face.   
  
His eyes narrowed. “You don’t want to do that.” There was the sound of rumbling growls around him. Draco froze. “I’ll let you in on a secret, since you’re going to die and all.” Draco whimpered. Fenrir paused and looked down at him when he heard it. He smirked. “I wanted one – a mark. But magic doesn’t work on me, you see. I got one in my human form but, after my first transformation, it disappeared.” Fenrir sighed, his hand tightening on Draco’s arm. Draco winced. “You don’t deserve this.” Draco looked down at the ground.  
  
The moon came out of hiding altogether. Fenrir closed his eyes feeling it on his back. A deep rumbling sound surfaced from the base of his chest. He growled.  
  
“The Dark Lord told me to kill you in two days but I couldn’t miss this opportunity. You see, Malfoy, you have to learn the delicacies of being human, even if you aren’t much of one.  
  
“For example,” Fenrir added with a feral grin, “if you’re going to be a cocky little bastard, treating us like dogs because your father is Voldemort's ‘Right Hand Man’. Make sure that you can  _still_  be a cocky little bastard once your father falls out of his favour.” Draco cried out in pain as Fenrir twisted his arm behind his back. He could feel the tears he’d been trying to hold in fall down his cheek.  
  
“You can do better than that, surely.” The group of werewolves stood laughing at him. His arm was twisted tighter and Draco screamed again. “Better.”  
  
A warm, wet tongue ran along the base of his forearm and Draco winced, his stomach turning as he panted heavily from the pain. When he felt the light bite, he froze.   
  
 _No._  
  
His heart sped up and he broke out into a wave of cold sweat. He trembled and tried to pull away again but only screamed harder when Fenrir forced him onto his knees.  
  
“Oh, afraid of being bitten, are we?” Fenrir chuckled. “It won’t turn you, I don’t think. I’ve never bitten anyone outside of my transformation before.” He looked up and around. “Shall we see what happens?” he grinned evilly when he heard the titters and laughter.  
  
Draco let his head fall forward in defeat.   
  
“You don’t deserve this. You’re a child, and a foolish one at that, thinking you could mingle among men.” Draco felt the bite harder this time and cried. He cried, hardly able to breathe, because he was helpless and frightened, and he was going to die. He began to hyperventilate.  
  
When the teeth bit through skin, he screamed.   
  
The pain was unimaginable, it throbbed and it burned like hell. His breath was coming so sharp and so fast Draco saw black spots dancing before his eyes. Shortly after, bright red beams of light cut in front of him and he passed out.  
  
  
Draco screamed as he woke up. His hands were twisted and fisted in his bed sheets as he sat up panting. His heart raced and his eyes burned where sweat had fallen over his brow into them. As his eyes darted around his room, he felt himself calming.  
  
It was the nightmare.  
  
Trembling slightly, Draco untangled himself from his bed sheets and stood shakily to make his way outside to the bathroom. As he felt a trickle of sweat run down his chest, he used his wand to cast a cooling spell on the room. He sighed when the cool blast hit him. He walked easily around the corridor of his apartment and switched on the light to the bathroom. He squinted in the brightness shying away from it, wishing for the light to be dimmer and opened them fully when the light obeyed him.  
  
He sighed again.  
  
Looking into the mirror, he could see the fear written all over his face. He was twenty-one now, surely the nightmares should be gone by now. He admitted they had worn away the last four years but, every so often, they returned. The gold flecks that dotted his grey irises taunted him and he looked down at the black marble countertop. The faucet turned on then and he looked across at it. He let out a deep breath.  
  
 _The full moon must have begun already,_  he thought to himself.  
  
His magic always became stronger around the full moon. He had a better control over it too. Even if he wasn’t thinking of using it, like now, for example, it was like it had a mind of its own, working for him and tending to him. He just couldn’t decide if it was a blessing or a curse.  
  
He looked down at his left arm. The clear unmarked skin stared back up at him. He still couldn’t decide.  
  
He tied his hair back and scooped his hands into the cool water that filled the sink and splashed it on his face. Eyes closed, he held out his hand expecting the towel to be there when he closed his fist. He let out another deep breath when the cool soft material surrounded his fingers.  
  
Staring at his now dry face, Draco watched the golden flecks in his eyes. They shone and sparkled at him.  
  
 _I need ice-cream._

  


He was sitting in front of the fire in his boxers and a t-shirt eating chocolate ice-cream out of the tub when the fire flared green and bright. Draco looked up from his magazine and frowned. He looked to his clock to check the time before Harry Potter fell out of his grate. Literally.  
  
It was silent after that. The fire settled back down to its flickering ember and Draco stared and stared at the bundle of red cloak that had tumbled out of his fireplace.  
  
Harry rolled over and stared at the ceiling. “I know that ceiling,” he slurred. Draco looked up to his ceiling, rolling the ice-cream around his tongue, and back down to the man on his carpet. Harry was squinting at it and frowning. “That isn’t St. Mungo’s ceiling, it’s way more depressing.”  
  
“Thank you,” Draco said after taking the spoon from his mouth. Harry’s head turned slowly, his eyes bleary and unseeing. Draco was faced with the pure green staring at him as the Auror’s eyes tried to focus. “Potter, why are you on my floor?” he said looking up at the clock above his mantle, “at two-o-five in the morning?” He frowned. “And why are you wearing that ridiculous cloak?” he said looking at the bright red of it.  
  
The Aurors, near four months ago, had gone to their union accusing the Ministry of taking advantage of them. Using Harry Potter as their mascot, they’d set forth a – rather lengthy – list of demands and gone on strike for two weeks before the Ministry had given in. In a fit of superiority (though Draco often saw it as stupidity and arrogance of the Gryffindor race that made up nearly 90% of the DMLE population), after the union’s victory they’d put forth one more, just to see if they could. They had demanded they wear a different colour to define themselves as apart from the rest of the departments just because the Sports and Utilities Department were able to differentiate themselves by wearing  _green_. Apparently the bastards always stole their position in the cafeteria.  
  
“It’s protocol,” Harry said even as he rolled out of it and onto the carpet. “Why is it so cold in here?”  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “Because I feel hot.” He shoved the spoon into the tub. “I don’t care if it’s a second skin, get that red shit off in my house.”   
  
Harry turned his head to the walls, recognising the pastel colours and the pictures. “Your house?”  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and got up. “Yes, my house. Why are you here?”  
  
“I was in a meeting with the Cloden Clan’s council,” Harry said sitting up slowly. “Ron was there. So was Hermione, Moody, Kingsley-”  
  
“I don’t need a full register.” Then Draco paused. “Did you say Cloden? As in the Vampire clan?” At Harry’s nod he narrowed his eyes. “That’s not supposed to happen for another two weeks. Does the Minister know you were meeting with them?” Harry shook his head. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, he did not need this at this time of the day. He had to get up for work in four hours where he’d no doubt have the shit load of paperwork on his desk about this very incident. Minister Rowe was going to be pissed.   
  
Draco had secured his job as the Minister’s secretary after a campaign, led by none other than Granger, for non-human rights was set up. Many had been sceptical. However, having a werewolf – or, at least having someone with the characteristics of a werewolf (namely the mood swings) – was just what the Minister needed. Paperwork was done on time, pesky reporters and unwanted guests were seen to –  _no one_ crossed Draco in the office,  _especially_  at his time of the month.  
  
“Hermione shoved me in a fireplace after I got hit,” Harry said as he swayed.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, suddenly smelling the metallic scent often associated with blood. “Hit with what?” he said suspiciously. “What happened?” He warily put down his tub of ice-cream and, hearing the quiet turn of the man’s stomach, summoned a bucket before he even knew it and dropped it down in time for Harry to vomit into it.  
  
“I don’t know,” Harry said quietly.  
  
Draco sighed. There was nothing else for it. Standing up, he took advantage of his current magical ability and levitated the Auror up his stairs and into his bedroom. He wasn’t going to get to sleep tonight anyway, as he’d be too busy making sure the chosen one didn’t swallow his tongue. Granger owed him a big explanation.   
  
He looked at Harry’s face and wondered where his glasses had gone. His eyes looked completely lost without them, lost and very green. He scrutinised them – getting closer. He stopped though when he picked up the scent of blood again. It was masked, which meant it had stopped bleeding but the wound still open. Draco zeroed in on the scent. It was coming from Harry’s shoulder.   
  
Using a spell to strip his upper half, he walked around the levitating form that hovered over his bed to get a closer look. He hissed. “Ouch, Potter,” Draco commented as he inspected the wound. He needed to clean it or else it would get infected. He turned him over and left him hovering as he went to the bathroom. He picked up his wand and a jar of ointment that sat next to the bathroom sink.  
  
He crawled onto the bed and sat down comfortably putting his wand and the jar down next to him. He used his hand to clean the wound with a spell. He felt the twitch Harry made and softly apologised. Cleaning charms stung and his, being as powerful as he was lately during a full moon, had to hurt. He picked up his wand and concentrated on the slice that had ripped through Harry’s shoulder. He winced as he felt the curse in the magic tickle over his hands. Despite how hot he’d been feeling, and the amount of cooling charms he’d been using to cool down his home, the curse that had just missed hit Harry square on made his fingers ice-cold.   
  
 _No wonder Granger sent you to me, if it affects me this way I can only imagine how a MediWizard would feel._  His fingers were actually numb by the time he’d finished knitting the skin back together. Shaking out his hands, he felt the warmth immediately seep back into his fingers and opened the lid of the jar. The herbal mixture had a strong scent that made his eyes water as he applied it to the newly sutured skin. He heard even breathing and looked up to see the Auror had fallen asleep. Draco let out a tired breath and sat back on his haunches, allowing the sleeping man to fall gently down onto the covers. He stood back, off the bed now, and went to the linen closet in his hallway. He felt better getting away from the heat the man created in him and took a moment to compose himself before walking back into it. Picking up a blanket, he went back into his bedroom and shook it out. Holding up an edge, he pulled the blanket over the man in his bed and tucked it in around him.  
  
“Granger, what were you thinking sending him here again?” he said to himself as he pushed some of the hair off Harry’s forehead. He had sat down again and was idly tracing the raised flesh of that famous scar when Draco realised what he’d been doing. He jumped up quickly and went back downstairs.  
  
Hermione Granger, though she had her uses, was incredibly tiresome. She was a pain the arse most times, when she wasn’t getting him a job. She talked non-stop and was a terrible know-it-all. She had been appointed the Minister’s advisor, which, to some, was incredibly smart of him. Draco wanted to slit his wrists most days. That, however, was not the worst part, oh no – he hadn’t even begun. Hermione Granger-Weasley (though he still refused to call her that) was by far and most of all...  
  
...a matchmaker.

  
Draco stamped the memo on his desk and placed it inside the large folder marked: ‘For Signatures’ filled with reports and forms. Standing up, he left his office to go next door to the Minister for him to sign off on them all before he left for the day. Merlin knew as soon as the man was gone ‘for lunch’ he wasn’t coming back. Minister Rowe knew it was the full moon and was taking great advantage of it. No one would dare try to see him for the next three days.  
  
Draco knew by scent before he even opened his door that she was on the other side. “What do you want Granger?” he asked walking straight past her.  
  
Hermione had long ago given up on getting him to call her by her first name or – Merlin forbid – her married name. “I wanted to thank you for looking after Harry last night. He seemed very well this morning.”  
  
“Try sending him to the hospital next time, he’ll be most excellent the morning after compared to me.”  
  
She stopped walking. He knew because her perfume got fainter. That only meant one thing: “He didn’t want to go there. He pleaded with me not to send him there in fact. He wanted to go to you.”  
  
She knew what to say to get him to stop; and he did.  
  
“I wonder who got him hooked on my healthcare service in the first place?” he said without turning around.  
  
He heard her scoff. “Well, it’s extremely good healthcare, if you ask me. He didn’t have a scratch on him.”  
  
Draco sighed. “Whatever. You’re welcome.” He turned when he received no answer. “Is that all? I have a job to do.”  
  
She nodded. “Just one.” She started to walk to him. When she reached him, she smiled softly, almost sadly. “How long did you stare at him while he slept this time?” she said and walked away.  
  
He narrowed his eyes as she passed him and he waited for her to vacate the floor before he moved. He breathed deeply and counted to forty before he attempted to get back to work. As the Minister went through the documents in front of him, Draco sat down on the chair opposite him and stared off to the side. He was becoming uncomfortable with all the heat. He’d cast four cooling charms for the day already and it wasn’t even lunchtime. He fidgeted and stared down at his hands.  
  
 _How long_  did  _I stare at him?_  he wondered to himself.  
  
He hadn’t slept at all, it was a wonder he could even do his job. He had been unbearably hot lately and the nightmares just added to the discomfort of sleep. He’d been awake most nights now eating a tub of ice cream and keeping himself cool. He’d slept on the cool tile of his kitchen once, just to get rid of the heat. Harry Potter, however, only made the air around him hotter. It was unbearable and Draco had spent much of the time outside after he’d realised just how close to frying he’d been. It was bad enough that staring at Potter was making him forget his own health but worse than that, Draco knew exactly why he was feeling this way.  
  
The wolf was in heat.   
  
The warmth he felt throughout the day was the steady supply of pheromones he’d been spreading in the air. For the two years he’d been working for the Minister, he’d managed to get the month off by saving up all his leave and using it in one go. Therefore no one really knew what he went through. This year however, he’d been denied leave due to the unavailability of a person to stand in. Martha, who usually did it, was on maternity leave so Draco was stuck in an office building surrounded by people who were about to be hit with the call of a wolf that wanted to mate with them. And Harry Potter.  
  
Even worse was the fact that the more he felt attracted to someone, the hotter he got and the more pheromones he released. Now, with the catastrophe of the pre-emptive meeting with the Cloden Vampire clan, it meant none other than Harry Potter – leader of the merry band of idiots who thought they could meet with a clan older than the Ministry itself and _not_  offend them – was going to be visiting, a lot.   
  
Seeing as just the thought of Harry alone made Draco’s heart jump, Draco had a feeling he was screwed, quite literally.  
  
Draco noticed the Minister’s head raising one too many times to give him contemplative looks as he read through the letters and memoranda. Draco let out a sigh and just hoped that his mating season didn’t last as long as the last one. Three weeks was a long time to fend off horny people.

Harry kept his eyes peeled. He was sure he’d seen Draco walk this way. He hoped the blond wasn’t avoiding him. Hermione had told him what had happened last week and he hadn’t seen Draco at all since then to thank him or apologise for ‘dropping’ in on him like that. His shoulder felt fantastic though. He was as good as new and he wanted to let Draco know how much he appreciated it. The box of chocolates in Harry’s hand had been in his drawer all week because he hadn’t seen him since that night. He’d thought of leaving it in Draco’s office but discarded that notion just as quickly. He wanted to see him – give it to him himself.  
  
Harry looked down to the box, the colour matching his cloak. Draco’ probably wouldn’t like the box but... he knew the blond was addicted to chocolate. For some reason both he and Remus lived on the stuff. He didn’t get it. Wolves were in the canine family, and chocolate normally made canines ill but Remus always had a secret stash and Draco kept a steady supply in his drawer. Harry shamefully knew this because he’d wanted to surprise the blond with the box the next time he opened his desk drawer. There were some complicated spells on that drawer. He’d managed to open it but putting his hand inside was a different story. When he’d come to the impotency hex, he’d backed away.  
  
Harry shook his head. Draco had issues.

  
  
“Oh Merlin have you seen him? I watched him during his training, he’s  _divine_!”  
  
“I know and he smells _so good_!” There was a definite squee in there.  
  
“Oh, my, he could save my world any day.”  
  
“He did, Celia, four years ago.”  
  
“It was a euphemism, Lilah.”  
  
There was a pause. “A what?”  
  
Draco rolled his eyes as he ate his lunch and kept his eyes averted from the general Ministry population. His full moon cycle had passed for the month but his mating season hadn’t. He still felt uncomfortable but he found that if he steered clear of certain dark-haired, green-eyed man he was fine and the flow of onlookers and winks was kept to a bare minimum. But Harry Potter had just walked past the secretaries’ table. Draco, himself, chose to sit by the ‘window’ that overlooked Trafalgar Square. He liked it there because the view could have been anything he wanted and the dismal weather of London always gave him the illusion of cool air. He wished it was January. He loved January. Or winter in general. Draco was staring at his wand, wondering if he could suffer side effects of too many cooling charms in a day when none other than Harry Potter sat opposite him.  
  
There was a great wash of a heavenly scent that mixed soap, clean water and something so unbearably  _arousing_  that Draco almost came. Very suddenly, Draco began to sweat.  _Fuck_.  
  
Harry stared at him for a long time. Draco snatched a glimpse at him and then turned back to the window. Harry huffed. “You’ve been avoiding me. I know you have because I actually waved to you in the floo hub this morning and you looked at me in horror and ran away.”  
  
Draco kept his head down under the illusion that if he didn’t look at the man he wouldn’t gain the attention of the entire hall.  _Fuck_  he whined in thought.  
  
“What the hell have I done? Look at me, damn it!” Harry hissed under his breath.  
  
He was angry, Draco could tell. He would be too if someone he was trying to reach had been purposely avoiding him. Though, the Auror probably would not have noticed had he been staying on his floor like he was supposed to. Draco knew he’d been looking for him, knew from Hermione that he was trying to give him something, even. He just couldn’t take it. With the amount of pheromones he was spewing lately he was surprised Harry hadn’t gone mad with desire. It was strange actually. The most he’d done was follow Draco around.  
  
 _Merlin, it’s hot in here._  
  
Draco could feel the sweat soak through is shirt. It stuck to his skin. He winced.  
  
“Connor, we’re talking here, do you mind?” Draco frowned momentarily until he realised there was a presence next to him. He turned to see, first, the green set of robes that draped the man’s frame. Next, all he saw was a lecherous grin.  
  
“Hello, Malfoy, fancy seeing you here.”  
  
Draco paused and looked at him as if he were crazy. Then he remembered. He  _was_  overheating after all. He picked up another forkful of steak to give his hand something to do besides shake. “I work here, Victor.” He put the food in his mouth and then stared out the window again. Huh, more birds. What did they have with Nelson’s head?  
  
“I said we’re talking, Connor. Do you mind?” Harry said again getting angrier. His livid green eyes flashed.  
  
Victor Connor was the Ambassador for the British Sports and Utilities Alliance. The man was a bastard to the highest degree and Harry, along with many other Aurors, had hated him since he’d started working there. As a matter of fact, the Sports and Utilities department and the Auror department had been in some kind of rivalry since, likely, the dawn of the Ministry. It was ridiculous. Everyone thought so, especially the administration staff. Except, of course, a few of the new secretaries who didn’t know any better.   
  
Connor slid closer to Draco with his chair. “Not at all, Mr. Potter, not at all.” Draco paused in his bites. This was not his day, he needed to get out of there. Unfortunately, Harry Potter was at his hottest when angry, and didn’t the wolf in him know it. Draco felt like he was going to pass out. Connor, on the other hand, looked like he was about to jump him. Draco tensed.  
  
Harry stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. The table shook and the room went near silent. Draco was unnerved to find a lot of the stares centred on him when people finally looked their way. The two other members of his table didn’t seem to notice this, though. As the two stared each other down, Draco stood quietly and left. He was halfway to his office when Connor started to blink and look around confused. He shook his head and looked to Draco’s vacant seat. “Where did he go?”  
  
Harry frowned.

“Pansy!” he hissed from behind the door.  
  
Pansy Parkinson-Zabini turned at hearing her name. She completely by-passed the cupboard door, as someone calling her from there was totally preposterous. When she heard her name again, though, her eyes narrowed on the dark slit she could see.  
  
“Who’s there?” she asked warily and took out her wand.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and opened the door enough to pull her inside. She squeaked a tiny bit but masked it well with a glare when she righted herself inside.  
  
“I didn’t think you liked hiding in closets Draco.” She smirked. “How goeth the heat?” she said.  
  
He gave her a patented Malfoy glare before growling in frustration. “I have to! I can’t take it anymore. Everywhere I go he’s either there or someone is talking about him.” He stared off, lost, and panted as if he’d been running miles. “They were debating his scent just now in the Admin’s kitchen. They said he smelled like a lynx or something like that.”  
  
Pansy worked as a Magical Being Resource Officer. She loved telling people what to do but actually had the sense needed to be able to do her job. She was also one of the few people there when he was bitten. She’d been there, not as a participant but as a captive. Pansy’s parents were initiated shortly after she’d gone missing from school. When the Aurors appeared at Malfoy Manor that night she’d been there in the basement with a few others because the Dark Lord liked to keep his prisoners on hand in case of insubordination. When the captives were freed, they’d been escorted out of the building. Pansy had caught sight of him being placed on a stretcher to be taken to St. Mungo’s and had refused to leave him alone. She was the only person to know all his secrets and stick by him regardless. “A lynx? As in, the animal?” she said not quite believing him.  
  
Draco shrugged. “I guess. It must be a Muggle thing.”  
  
She narrowed her eyes in confusion. “To smell like an animal?”  
  
Draco shook his head, frustration boiling over. “It doesn’t matter because it’s true! I fucking  _smell_  him everywhere and it’s divine whatever the lynx is!”  
  
Pansy smiled slow and proper. “So it’s targeted Potter?” Pansy and Blaise had a running bet on who it would target during his mating season. Each year Draco had been able to escape the consequences but this year he hadn’t and the two of them were having endless fun teasing him. Blaise had said knowing Draco’s luck it would go after Weasley. At Draco’s disgusted look, Pansy had narrowed her eyes and said it would serve him right if it wanted Potter. When Draco had tried to avoid reacting, Pansy grinned and sunk in her claws. She was glad, Blaise owed her five galleons.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
Pansy shrugged elegantly and tapped her fingers against the file in her hand. She’d just come from a meeting to discuss the training possibilities of new Aurors coming in from the various schools. More and more graduates were coming in from the Continent, they had to change to accommodate them. “Why don’t you just tell him? He might do you a favour and leave you alone.” She looked at him. “Unless, you don’t  _want_  him to?” She knew he liked the man, a blind man could see it. That is, unless the blind man was Potter.   
  
“Not like this,” Draco said lowly. He slid down the wall he’d been leaning on. “I don’t want him to want me like this. The pull is really strong though. Victor Connor practically jumped me in the cafeteria just now.”  
  
Pansy looked down at him. She almost hadn’t heard him. Shutting her eyes momentarily, she sighed. Draco was a bastard at times but he was her bastard and a damn good friend when he needed to be. She could see how much this affected him. The same way Harry Potter had always affected him. “Okay Draco, here’s what we will do. I’ll see if I can find you a replacement for the next...” She paused. “How long does it usually take?” Since the catastrophe that was his first season, Draco always Portkeyed off to some remote place with some monks of some kind, where no one could find him. She never really knew how long it took because he never came back immediately after the season finished. All she knew was, her and Blaise had never been affected by him again. They always pretended to be offended but they knew how hard he must have worked to make it possible. He was still training to be able to make it selective. Apparently that’s where he was supposed to have gone this time round. She smiled to herself, at least she knew who was next on his ‘Affected’ list that needed to be scratched off.  
  
Draco shrugged. “It shouldn’t be more than three weeks. It never really goes more than a month.”  
  
“Wow, so long?”  
  
Draco shrugged again. “Whole new respect for me, right?” he smiled bitterly.  
  
She smiled softly. “Something like that.” She put a hand on his head. “Barricade yourself in your office or something. I’ll owl you this evening.”  
  
When Draco nodded she left. Draco stood and dusted himself off. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself to go back outside. That is, until Harry Potter stormed into his cupboard and locked the door behind him.

Harry Potter had also been there the night Draco was bitten by Fenrir. The night was blurry in places but the one thing he did remember was that all the carefully laid plans, decisive manoeuvres, tactics and battle scenarios flying out of his head the second he heard that scream.

He’d turned and followed it before he even registered the action. He recognised that voice. Cutting through the bushes, unaware and uncaring that others from his team had followed, he’d crossed into the gardens to see Draco Malfoy surrounded by Fenrir’s pack in their human form. What scared Harry the most was the fact that Fenrir was biting through the boy’s skin and the others were goading him on.   
  
It was a blinding anger that made him send the strongest spell he knew. Magic didn’t affect werewolves but it sure as hell could startle them if strong enough. When Draco had been dropped, Harry saw his deathly still form on the ground and in a desperate effort of vengeance for him as well as the ruined lives of so many of his friends, he’d taken the first thing he’d seen and thrown it at Fenrir. The werewolf hadn’t had much time to move when the tree fell on him head first. He was dead in seconds.  
  
It was during the battle, when Draco was being sent to St. Mungo’s that Harry learned he was still alive. A large piece of his forearm was missing but the fact it resisted magic meant it had to heal on its own. Other teams had broken into the manor, Harry could tell because of the sounds coming from inside. A group of people were being escorted from the building. Harry had caught sight of Pansy as she ran with an Auror. She only paused when she saw Draco being prepared to be Portkeyed to the hospital.  
  
She’d rushed over and demanded an explanation. Too shocked to disobey her tone, he’d told her, unable to hide his surprise when she’d hugged him and said thank you. It was only when she’d asked him why that he’d paused. The answer eluded him at the moment and all moments following as he left her with her friend and raced inside. He’d told her the only thing he could.  
  
He honestly didn’t know.

“Why do you keep on following me?” Draco said scolding him, already feeling the intense warmth spreading from the pit of his stomach. 

“I want an explanation.”  
  
Draco threw his arms up. “Merlin! To what?”   
  
Harry looked dumbfounded for a second before he blurted out, “To – to why I can’t even catch sight of you in the halls anymore,” Harry said as if it were obvious. “Why I have to go on a manhunt just to give you a present. Why you run and hide  _every_  time you see me. Why everywhere I go in this damn building men are watching you like they want to-” He stopped himself, his voice getting harsher with every new word.  
  
Draco was watching him closely. “Want to what?”  
  
Harry didn’t really know what to say then. He’d lost his nerve and, suddenly, began to laugh. “Oh, no – no, don’t turn this on me. I want you to start talking,  _now_.”  
  
Draco stood in the dimly lit cupboard and stared at the angry panting man. He thanked Merlin he had a spare set of robes in his office. Well, Pansy  _had_  said that Gryffindors needed blunt honesty. He took a deep breath. “I’m in heat, Potter,” he said as if it killed him to do so. “The wolf in me has chosen you and whenever you’re close my pheromone output goes up.  _Way_  up.” When he started talking he couldn’t stop. “You notice people watching me because when I notice you they can’t help but notice me more.”  
  
There was silence as Harry digested what he’d said. “Wow,” Harry said slowly, backing up to lean against the wall. “Of everything you could have said  _that_  I wasn’t expecting.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “So you haven’t been avoiding me?” he asked and Draco’s gaze snapped up. Harry was looking at him with a hopeful expression.  
  
“Well, actually I was. People have been staring at me more when you’re near me, stalking me around the building-”  
  
“Who?” There was that anger again.  
  
“Oh, what, you’re jealous now?” Draco chuckled sardonically. “This is why I always take leave. Bloody chemicals mess  _everything_  up.” Draco carded his hands through his hair, obviously stressed out.  
  
Harry stepped forward a pace. “What do you mean?”  
  
“ _This_  is what I mean!” Draco said sweeping his hand back and forth between them. “I know you have some sort of crush on me lately, Granger told me as much but it isn’t real. When my season is over, you won’t even...”  _You won’t even look at me._  Draco sighed. “I didn’t want you to go through that.  _I_  don’t want to go through that.”  
  
“Hermione told you that I liked you,” Harry said and shook his head. “She told you just as you got into your season.” Fucking Hermione, now he’d never get Draco to believe him. “Well,” he said shortly, “there’ll be a  _lot_  of talking going on between us later.” He looked at Draco carefully. “So you don’t want me to come onto you?”  
  
“No,” Draco said with his hands in his head. The heat was really getting to him now and the locked door wasn’t helping.  
  
“Because you’re in heat.”  
  
Draco gave him a withering look.  
  
Harry, however, only stepped closer. “How about later?”  
  
The snap of Draco’s head could almost be heard. “What?”  
  
Harry gave him an obvious look. “When does it end? Your mating season,” he said waiting. “Remus’ starts next week but he’s lucky, his only lasts about seven days.” Harry began to laugh. “He said it was longer when he was younger but... anyway – yeah, how long?” he said realising he was rambling.  
  
Draco’s mouth opened and shut for a while before any sound actually came out. “I don’t – um - three... three weeks, maybe.”  
  
Black eyebrows rose in surprise. “Wow, that’s a long time. So, no touching whatsoever until then?”  
  
Shock made Draco dumb, He shook his head and forced out he words. “I can’t trust you – I mean with the chemicals and all, you’re not in your right mind.” He used his sleeve to wipe the sweat off his forehead and brushed his fringe back with another hand.  
  
“Draco,” Harry said still stepping closer in the small space.  
  
The wave of heat nearly made Draco faint as he was assaulted by that clean and arousing scent which may or may not have been the lynx the secretaries were talking about. He shut his eyes tight and turned his head away. He wasn’t aware of how strong he’d pushed the man until he heard Harry’s back hit the other wall. “No.” He held Harry there. “You’re not in your right mind.”   
  
Harry smiled, slow and sure. It sounded more like Draco was trying to convince himself. It reminded Draco of the smile Pansy had just subjected him to. “Draco – Remus has been a werewolf for as long as I’ve known him,” he said softly, carefully. “He goes to this retreat up somewhere in the Pennines,” Harry continued gesturing with his hand. “Took me there too, because I had to learn to resist it. It was awkward back then without it,  _believe_  me.” Slowly, Draco’s hand slipped down and fell to his side. “I’ve been going there since I was thirteen. I don’t even  _know_  when I’m resisting the pull now.” He angled his head so he could see the blond properly under his fringe. “So? How about it?”  
  
Draco couldn’t believe it. Harry Potter was resistant to the pull? No, he couldn’t let himself feel the hope those words brought. It couldn’t be. Then again, it did explain why Harry hadn’t been acting as weird as all the others.  _Still_... “Pheromones can make you do some crazy things,” he said moving to the side as Harry came toward him. They circled until Draco stood by the door. “Even lie. One guy told me he’d sell his grandmother to me if I’d just stick my hand in his pants.”  
  
Harry stopped. The narrowed eyes that met Draco came so fast it was surprising. “Who?”  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “No, Potter, I’m  _not_  giving you that information,” Draco said obviously.  
  
Harry pouted and leaned idly against the shelves watching Draco fiddle with the handle for the door. “Why his grandmother?”  
  
Draco turned to him. “He made her make me a chocolate cheesecake.” At Harry’s frown he added, “It was orgasmic. Apparently he loved the faces I made when I ate it.” He continued rattling the door handle and turned around to do it properly hoping someone outside would hear it.  
  
Harry smiled knowing what Draco was doing. He was confident no one would hear though, as he’d cast the silencing charm not long after entering. The blond was sweating, he could see. Originally he’d thought maybe Draco was afraid of closed spaces but now... now he  _knew_. And he liked what he was hearing. He got up and moved toward the door, crowding behind this wolf in sheep’s clothing. He pressed his chest to Draco’s back and felt the warmth through his clothes. “So, you don’t think I’m in my right mind?” he whispered knowing full well Draco could hear him based on the sudden tensing he felt in Draco’s frame.  
  
Draco could feel his heartbeat pick up and breathed through his mouth to get in more air. “Y-you’re following me around and cornering me in cupboards, I know you’re not.” He felt hands running down his sides and panicked because he knew - knew what would happen if he didn’t stop himself now. He pushed Harry away. “Don’t you have a job to do? Aurors never rest,” he said quoting the emblem on Harry’s left breast.  
  
Harry was once again surprised at the amount of strength Draco had. Usually werewolves in their human form weren’t that strong. Then again, Draco had always been unique. He covered the insignia with his hand. “I do.”  
  
Draco actually smiled. That was... sweet, but no. He put his hand on Harry’s chest and pushed. The Auror was moved back easily. “Stay away from me.” He put his hand on the door knob and twisted. There was still no give. He looked down to it. He really didn’t want to have to break it.  
  
“For three weeks?” He could hear the smile in Harry’s voice.  
  
Draco turned back and sighed, his hand still behind him on the handle. “Yes, three weeks.” _Give me some peace. I am so taking leave next time. I don’t care what the Minister says, this is hazardous to my health._  
  
The hand next to his head stopped him momentarily. “Can’t do it.” It was said decisively. A statement of fact. Harry leaned in as if to kiss him.  
  
There was the sound of something snapping and then the door swung open. Harry’s face showed the shock he felt. Draco smiled and then handed him the handle that was on the door. “Try,” he said and walked back to his office fanning himself with his hands and blowing air down the collar of his robes.   
  
Harry looked down from the brass handle in his hand to the hole in the door where it use to be. Shaking his head, he smiled at Draco’s retreating form.  
  
“Yeah...” he said to himself as his gaze travelled down Draco’s frame, “not gonna happen.”

Many strange things happened in the halls of the Ministry. The characters that roamed them bridged from illegal immigrant Leprechauns to Graphorn Farmers with expired Dangerous Animal Licenses. Those usually tried to dye them brown and pass them off as bulls. The list was endless. Nothing, however, was stranger to Draco than Harry Potter walking through the Administration floor with his red cloak and a picnic basket in hand.  
  
The sad thing was he’d been following the Auror around trying to find out why.  
  
“Hey, Red! Haven’t seen you in a while. Come to see your grandma?”   
  
Wayne Hopkins. A former Hufflepuff that graduated in the first seventh year. Draco, like others who had been truly involved in the war, had graduated in the second seventh year. He narrowed his eyes at him. The man was rather average and nothing he would notice on a day-to-day basis. Draco only knew his name because Wayne had hit on him just last week and introduced himself four or five times in the process.  
  
“Hey, Wayne.” Harry smiled at the man and Draco felt his insides burn.   
  
Wayne put down his quill and frowned. “You’ve been down in our part of the woods a few times now, is something wrong?”  
  
Draco snorted at Hopkins words and took in the scene: Harry Potter in a red hooded robe and cloak carrying a basket in the wrong ‘neck of the woods’. He understood Hopkins’ reference and found it a little funny. Red Riding Hood was a tale most parents used to teach their little wizards and witches about never talking to strangers. Animagi and Metamorphagi lurked in every corner of the world, even impersonating family members. Magical children had to learn that anything was possible, they had to be warned early.  
  
“No, not really. Stopped by to see the Minister, actually. Need to set up a meeting.”  
  
“Not that I’m dictating your job or anything but shouldn’t you go through Malfoy first? He is the man’s secretary.” Wayne looked at his watch. “It’s after one anyway, I doubt he’d be there.”  
  
Draco saw Harry bite his bottom lip in indecision. Draco sighed. If it had to do with work, he had no choice but to talk to him. He moved from behind the wall and walked down the corridor to his office.  
  
“Look, there he goes now. If anyone would know where... wow, he looks good walking away from you doesn’t he? I never noticed before.” The tone of Wayne’s voice suddenly turned into a husky voice, as if he couldn’t contain himself any longer.   
  
Harry’s eyes narrowed at the sudden turn in the conversation and he began walking after Draco if only to get Wayne’s eyes off the blond man’s arse.  
  
Draco ducked into the Minister’s office to see if he was there and was surprised to see the man sitting at his desk. Draco frowned. “Sir? You’re here?”  
  
Minister Bolton Rowe raised his head. “Yes I am.” Then, Rowe’s eyes started moving up and down Draco’s frame.  
  
 _Oh, bloody hell_ , Draco thought to himself. He began backing away to the door.  
  
Shutting the door behind him, he let out a sigh. When he opened his eyes, he jumped in fright at seeing Harry there. “Fucking Merlin, Potter, can’t you make some noise?”  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow. “You’re the one with the super senses, Malfoy, you couldn’t tell I was here?”  
  
Draco frowned.  _Why couldn’t I?_  He sniffed softly and realised he couldn’t smell anything. Looking up, he narrowed his eyes at seeing the former Gryffindor grinning. “You used a masking spell.”  
  
Harry smiled. “Neat, huh?”  
  
Draco shook his head and walked to his office next door. He glanced down. “What’s with the basket? Going on a picnic?” he said as he opened his door and went inside. A sudden rush of cold air hit them.  
  
“Christ, it’s cold in here!” Harry looked around expecting to see icicles hanging from various surfaces. All he saw, though, was Draco sighing in relief and walking to his desk. “It’s for the Minister.”  
  
 _Don’t you mean Grandma?_  Draco smiled at his joke and then sobered his face before turning around. “Sh- _He’s_  in his office. You can go ahead.” He turned back around and bit down on his bottom lip. He almost said  _she._  
  
“His daughter came by. You know she’s married to-”  
  
“I don’t care.” Draco sat down in his chair and unlocked his drawer, taking out a chocolate bar and bit into it with a blissful look on his face. He’d been craving it for a long time now and following Harry around all day had not made anything easier.  
  
Watching that look on Draco’s face, Harry felt his trousers pull tight and he knew –  _knew_  if he had a grandmother, he’d sell her in an instant. “Right,” he said and swallowed hard. “Well I’ll go then.”  
  
“You do that.”  
  
“Just one thing first.” Draco felt himself get tugged out his chair. The kiss that met Draco then took his breath away. Harry nipped and sucked and licked, all the while snaking his arms around Draco's waist to pull him closer. Draco couldn’t help but kiss him back, the man’s mere presence wreaking havoc on his body.  _Harry Potter flavoured chocolate... mmm._  It was only when Harry touched the bare skin of his waist, after having lifted him onto his desk, did he realize exactly what was happening. It couldn’t happen like this, it  _wouldn’t_  happen like this.  
  
“No, not in here. Harry, I said no!” Once again, he pushed Harry away.  
  
To his credit, Harry moved away immediately. Draco looked at him in a way akin to awe. Harry wasn’t looking at him but at another point in the room. He seemed to be gathering strength somehow. Draco had heard about his self control but… he must have the patience of a  _saint._    
  
Harry wiped the side of his mouth. Draco’s eyes followed his chocolate-stained finger as it went into his mouth and came out clean. He almost came. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I couldn’t help myself.”  
  
Draco nodded, still focused on Harry’s finger even as the hand went down onto Harry’s hip. “I know,” he said absently.  
  
Harry huffed. “No, you don’t know, alright – it’s not the fucking pull, Draco, that – I know what it feels like and that wasn’t it. That was my total inability to keep my hands off you any longer because, since she told me months ago that you liked me, I’ve been trying to find ways – you’re a very difficult person to understand, did you know that?” He looked like he was at the end of his rope.  
  
“Who told you what?” Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
Harry looked at him taking in his dishevelled appearance. His eyes travelled down Draco’s chest where he’d undone the fasteners to his robe. Leaning heavily against the desk where he stood between Draco’s legs, Harry sighed. “Pansy.” He stood up straight. “She told me you seemed interested, but when you didn’t act on it I kept wondering why.” Harry looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “You confuse me. You ignore me all the time but when Hermione kept sending me to you, like she did last week, you would heal me but disappear by the next morning. You send so many mixed signals, I get lost.” He looked up at the dumbfounded blond. “You’re gorgeous,” Harry said and kissed him briefly on the mouth, pushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “I can’t stop myself from wanting you. And it’s not the pull making me feel that because I’ve felt it a lot longer.” He leaned forward.  
  
“ _Draco_.” The two men jumped at hearing another voice in the room. Harry backed up a little as Draco went scrambling into his robe pockets jumping off the desk in the process. When the blond pulled out his wand, Harry tensed. It was only when Draco held the wand out to the wall that ran between his and the Minister’s office that he relaxed.   
  
“Yes, sir,” he said a little breathlessly.  
  
There was a pause. “ _Are you alright? You sound winded._ ”  
  
Draco shook his head jumping once more in surprise when Harry’s mouth re-affixed itself to his neck. He gasped and shut his eyes in bliss, stumbling back into his desk for a moment before his sense came back to him. He fastened a hand around the Auror’s neck and pushed him away, his eyes warning him not to test him. Harry put up his hands in surrender. “No sir, there was an errand I forgot to do earlier. I just came back.”  
  
“ _Well, I’m done here for the day. All these papers are signed, you can just go ahead and collect them now._ ”  
  
“Okay, sir. Have a good afternoon.” He ended the spell he’d cast on the wall and turned to Harry and hit him on the shoulder. “Back. Off.” Harry obediently did as asked and watched Draco as he righted himself. “Didn’t you have something you wanted to ask him?”  
  
It looked like a light had gone on in Harry’s head. He clicked his fingers and surprised Draco with a kiss flush on his mouth before winking and leaving.  
  
Draco waited a while, knowing his boss would agree to anything just to be able to leave before three. When Draco left the room and went next door, though, the Minister was just walking out and he bumped into him. “Sorry, Minister, I was just going to collect those documents. I want to disseminate them as soon as possible.”  
  
“Yes, they’re on my desk.” The Minister turned back to him after gesturing to where he’d placed them. “You look rather nice today, Draco, is that a new robe?”  
  
“Erm, no. I’ve had it a while.”  
  
“Really, I’m sure it’s new. It looks splendid on you though.”  
  
Draco bent over the desk to retrieve the folder. As he flipped through it, he felt a presence behind him. He raised his eyes to look straight ahead. The glass cabinet behind the Minister’s chair showed very clearly the lustful look in his eyes as he moved closer. Draco turned, thoroughly fed up for the day, just as the Minister pounced and found himself the victim of wandering hands and a persistent hard-on cornering him against the desk.  
  
“For Merlin’s sake!” Draco finally exclaimed as he was rutted against and didn’t even need to say the spell as the ropes he conjured wandlessly wrapped themselves around the Minister and toppled him to the floor.  
  
“You’re irresistible, I love you. Love you, love you-”  
  
“Oh, do shut up,” Draco said rolling his eyes.  
  
Draco’s head snapped up when there was a knock on the door. “Minister?” Draco’s eyes widened. It was Potter. In a fit of panic, Draco looked around and spotted the closet. “You love me?” he said quietly. At the quick anxious nods he received he growled, “Then stay quiet for five minutes!” Quickly he levitated the man into it and shut the door, just as Harry walked in.  
  
“Rowe, you still here?” Harry inquired. He stopped when he saw the blond. “Draco, did he leave already?” he said.  
  
“Um, yeah, you know how he is. Any reason to disappear.” Draco walked away from the closet and went to the open folder on the desk.  
  
Harry frowned. “You’re panting.”  
  
Draco swallowed hard. “I’m tired from resisting your advances all day.”  
  
Harry smiled. “I only met you this afternoon. I’ve been keeping my promise.” Draco couldn’t really argue with that. “What’s going on?” he heard and turned to see Harry looking at him curiously, as if he could see straight through his pretences. Harry walked toward him.   
  
Draco was suddenly very nervous, and very hot. He picked up the folder to fan himself.   
  
Harry smiled and continued moving. “You’re nervous,” he said. “But you’re not looking at me which means it’s not because of me. Has something happened?” he said suddenly becoming concerned. He was directly in front of him and turning Draco’s face toward him when they both suddenly heard a faint voice.  
  
“ _Has it been five minutes, yet? I’m quite claustrophobic, you know._ ”  
  
Harry’s eyes narrowed. He walked over to the Minister’s closet and yanked the door open. Minister Rowe looked up to see Harry Potter. “Auror Potter. How nice to see you again.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Forget it Rowe.” Harry and Minister Rowe, or as he’d been before he’d become Minister,  _Auror Rowe_ , were partners in the field for two years before Rowe ran for office.   
  
Draco looked between the two of them. “I’ll just go then.” He went to the desk to pick up the folder for the last time.  
  
Harry felt the anger and jealousy creep up on him when Rowe seemed to follow Draco with his eyes. “Must be great leaving work so early,” he said conversing with the tied up man. “Wish I could leave half day every day.”  
  
Rowe’s attention snapped back to him. “You should try it Harry,” he said in humour, his eyes diverting slowly to the blond as he left. “The benefits are  _astounding_.”  
  
A picnic basket suddenly, and rather harshly, smacked into Rowe’s chest. “Your daughter sent this for you, she says your wife says hello.”  
  
Rowe looked sufficiently guilty. Harry felt a deep satisfaction in it. “Yes, well, I’d better get going. If you could just-” The ropes fell before he even had a chance to register it. “Right.” He nodded to him and picked himself up walking hurriedly out the door and down the corridor towards the elevator.  
  
Harry walked back to Draco’s office, his gaze following much of the same path that Rowe’s had taken. The blond wanted three weeks but after two days Harry had broken. The Minister’s daughter had stopped by to see her husband, one of the Auror’s on duty, but had also brought her father some of the food under the impression that he ate late. Harry had been so desperate to see the Minister’s secretary, he’d offered to do it himself. He’d felt ridiculous walking around with a picnic basket in hand and even worse with all the Red Riding Hood comments. But he didn’t care. He leaned against the door frame and waited for the blond to notice him, which he did eventually. “I’ll see you, then,” he said before he lost control of himself again. He walked back to his floor after Draco gave him a wave. Three weeks was going to be a long time.

He hadn’t lasted a day.  
  
Draco was now stalking Harry Potter around the Ministry departments. Harry certainly spent a lot of time out of office. “Merlin, what am I doing?” Draco said to himself.  
  
“It looks like you’re doing espionage work. What’s going on?” Draco nearly jumped out of his skin at hearing Pansy’s voice.  
  
“I’m going insane apparently,” Draco said after regaining his breath and his heartbeat.  
  
“Hmm, I see that. Have you had any luck in denying your feelings then?”  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at her. “I know what you did. Don’t think I’ll forgive you.” He cocked his head to the side. “Do you, by any chance, mingle with the Minister’s advisor?”  
  
Pansy frowned at him in confusion. “I don’t usually have the need to but if I’m in a meeting with him, she is usually there. Why?”  
  
Draco shrugged and went back to watching Harry talk. “No reason.” He sighed. He really was going mad. He stood up away from the wall and turned to Pansy. “I think I’ m going home. Rowe is gone for the day and no one really bothers me now. I’m gonna go and lock up. See you.”  
  
“Yeah, see you,” she said watching him go. He seemed rather depressed to her. As her eyes travelled back to Harry Potter, she didn’t feel the need to figure out why.

Harry stepped inside the office and shut the door. At the sound of the latch clicking Draco looked in his direction. He stood straight from putting his things away and stared at Harry as he approached him carefully. Pansy had told him about Draco’s predicament. Just as Draco walked away she’d practically given him a kick up the arse and told him to get a move on.  
  
“A little birdie told me you were depressed. You okay?” he said. He certainly didn’t sound concerned though. Harry moved slowly, so slowly in fact that Draco was beginning to get suspicious. As Harry crossed the halfway point, with every step he took, Draco took one backwards or to the side.  
  
“My, what a stalker-ish technique you have,” Draco said edging away, he finally made a break for it but was stopped when Harry trapped him at his desk. He was breathing shallowly going back and forth between feeling incredibly hot and uncomfortable to incredibly hot and horny as hell. It came to a breaking point, however, when the red cloak fell from Harry’s shoulders and he leaned forward to whisper sexily into Draco’s ear.  
  
Harry smiled. For all Draco was protesting, he knew that if the blond wanted out, he certainly had the strength to make Harry stop. “All the better to corner you with, my dear.” A hot slick tongue ran along the curve of his ear and Draco let out a moan that carried throughout the room. Harry bit down softly on the lobe before licking it, his arms tightening themselves around Draco’s back. “Now, I’m sorry,” Harry began, leaving quick open-mouthed kisses down Draco’s neck in his wake, “but I can’t last the day, let alone three weeks knowing that I actually have a chance with you.” He began to undo Draco’s robe. “Draco, resistance is futile.” He was kissing and licking at Draco’s neck, about to move to his collarbone when Draco pushed him away.  
  
“Not here.”  
  
Harry was watching him with a smile. “Then I suggest you start getting your things because I’m taking you home. Right now.”

Blaise walked into Pansy’s office, pausing on the threshold when he saw her conversing with none other than Hermione Granger-Weasley. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he shut the door behind him. As the latch clicked, the two women turned to him. Pansy grinned. “Blaise, my love, pay up.”  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes and took out his five galleons. As he put them on the desk next to his wife and Pansy scooped them up, Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes and slid two of them over. Hermione sighed in over exaggerated content. “Nothing like a fair day’s pay for a fair day’s work,” she said smiling and left them alone.  
  
Blaise huffed. “No fair. Of course I’m going to lose if you bring in the  _wife_.”  
  
Pansy patted the side of his face slowly. “Oh sweetheart,” she said. “Just admit that you would have lost anyway. You went against  _me_.”  
  
When Blaise stormed out pouting, Pansy rolled her eyes and picked up her handbag following him to the elevators. She grinned hoping Draco was having a better time than her. Knowing the gleam in Potter's eyes when he’d left, having witnessed it with her own husband, she  _knew_  he would be.

Harry was devouring Draco's mouth as soon as they’d Apparated into the house, trailing his tongue across the soft skin down to his neck. Draco moaned at the feeling on his skin and let his head fall back to accommodate him. He thrust his hips forward feeling the friction and relished in it, moaning at the contact. He moved one of his hands working it down between them to unfasten Harry’s robes. He felt for the button of Harry’s pants and undid it deftly before grabbing at the tab of the zip and pulling it.   
  
Harry hooked a hand under Draco's leg, pulling it up so he could better thrust forward. The moan he heard was like music to his ears.  
  
“Be – bedroom – upstairs.” A shaky hand pointed to his left up the stairs and he let Draco go, tugging his hand to the room he had woken up in not ten days ago. In his haste Harry practically slammed the door shut, idly noticing the cold of the room and disregarding it. They kissed all the way to the bed and only parted long enough to allow their robes to fall to the floor.   
  
Draco couldn’t really describe the feelings he had as they were flashing so fast and so intense that he couldn’t put words to them. Harry had been the object of his attentions for so long this hardly seemed real. He’d wanted to delay this, if it even happened after his season ended. He still didn’t believe Harry was doing this freely. He’d never heard of people resisting the pull, just of the werewolf redirecting it. Even that took months of concentration and training. He’d tried to stay away but the man just wouldn’t leave him alone and the feeling of want and the need to give in overpowered him.  
  
Right now, he just didn’t care as long as he got to have him.   
  
“I know what you’re thinking,” Draco heard. He shut his eyes and listened to the deep tone of Harry’s voice. He’d heard it so many times but never this close nor in this context. The sound vibrated through him and followed a direct path to his cock, which was being expertly handled by the man behind him. He moaned and felt Harry reward the sound with a sound bite on his shoulder blade. “On Saturday, I’m taking you up there, to Remus’ retreat. You don’t want to believe me? I’ll prove it to you,” he said as his slick fingers slid into Draco’s tight heat. He groaned imagining his own cock inside there, the mere notion of it driving him crazy. “Christ,” he said getting off point for a second. He scissored his fingers, twisting them, all the while feeling the blond pushing back to send his fingers deeper. When those muscles contracted, tightening around his fingers, Harry couldn’t take anymore.  
  
Draco inhaled sharply at his abrupt exit and Harry apologised softly, kissing behind his ear, and carefully guided himself inside. He eased in bit by bit until he was fully surrounded. The hot tight channel had him speechless. He couldn’t wait to start thrusting but he waited. He watched over Draco’s shoulder to the sheets that were tightly fisted in Draco’s fine fingers and waited for them to ease open. He kissed and licked and nipped at the creamy shoulders and neck before him, all the while stroking Draco’s stomach with the hand not holding his hips.   
  
Draco, on all fours, felt his muscles relax and tested them by pushing back slightly. He felt more than heard Harry gasp, so tightly he’d been holding him. It felt wonderful. When Harry turned his head in to ask him if he was alright, he actually smiled. He nodded, smiling again at the relieved breath he felt puff past his ear and secured his stance as Harry pulled all the way out before thrusting in again. His mouth opened in bliss and he began moaning from the onset.  
  
Thrust after thrust Harry continued and Draco dug his fingers into the pillow, pushing it up to the head of the bed to gain some balance to Harry’s penetrating thrusts. After a while his arms got tired and he bent forward more, resting instead on his elbows. Draco gasped then, shouting, “Fuck!” as the new angle allowed the Auror to hit his prostate dead on. His fingers tightened into a fist and he groaned loudly, unable to remain silent. The pleasure he felt caused him to contract the muscles of his channel and Harry thrust deep, remaining there.   
  
Harry shut his eyes tight, unable to move before the blond effortlessly sent him over the edge. The feeling was desperate and... so  _incredible_ it nearly bordered on pain. Draco’s urgent movements sprang him into action and his thrusts sped up, thrusting harder as he felt his climax approach. He knew Draco was close too, he could feel as well as hear it in the small whimpers he heard and the involuntary, but constant, clench-release pattern he’d adapted that drove Harry insane. He angled on purpose, hand wrapped around Draco’s erect cock and began to pump it in time with the rhythm they’d found, gripping Draco's hip with his other hand and thrust into him helplessly. He hit Draco’s sweet spot particularly hard and was rewarded with a sharp scream that spread throughout the entire room as Draco came. The ripple of muscle teased him, milking him of his own climax when he was pushed over the edge.   
  
They collapsed together onto the sheets and Harry shivered a little as his sweat cooled in the chill of the room. Draco panted in front of him as he made sure to put an arm around his chest to stop him from moving. Just in case. He felt an elated feeling burst from his chest when Draco’s hand covered his. He kissed his shoulder once more and hummed in blissful content.  
  
He chuckled then as Draco patted his hand. “You still don’t believe me, do you?”  
  
Draco laughed. “Not a chance.”  
  
Harry grinned. “Right then. Allow me to convince you one more time,” he said and turned Draco over to prove it as many times as he needed to.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
